This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A variety of subsea equipment, such as mineral extraction equipment, may include subsea instrumentation systems. For example, subsea blowout preventer (BOP) stacks, drilling riser systems, subsea production trees, and other equipment may include subsea instrumentation systems. The subsea instrumentation systems generally include wired sensors for monitoring various operating parameters, such as temperature and pressure, of the subsea equipment. Subsea instrumentation cables connected to the wired sensors provide power to the sensors and transmit measurements taken by the sensors. In addition, the number of subsea cables used may increase to satisfy redundancy of measurement requirements to improve overall reliability of subsea instrumentation. Unfortunately, subsea cables and connectors used with subsea equipment can have high costs.